Memory elements may be used to store data. A number of memory elements may be arranged in a memory array. Data may be stored in memory elements by assigning logic values, such as zeros and ones, to the memory elements within the memory array. In some examples, a memory array may be arranged in a cross-point array where a number of row lines intersect a number of column lines to form a grid, with memory elements placed at each intersection of the grid.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers may designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.